Neko 2,0
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: - ¡uyyy es un gato!- se escuchó decir a Genma y correr, el resto de la familia ante este gritó ni por error se acercó al comedor


Neko 2.0

Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos…

.-.-.-.-.

Aquella mañana de invierno Ranma apareció por el comedor malhumorado, su padre en la pelea lo había mandado a la poza y para su mala suerte el calentador descompuesto no proporcionaba agua caliente, así que debía esperar a que la tetera en la estufa mostrara signos de hervor.

Si lo anterior lo tenía molesto, su enojo se multiplicó, en el comedor, Akane y Kasumi se calentaban bajo el kotatsu y veían la tele, pero eso no era lo que le ponía a hervir la sangre, si no más bien el desgraciado que estaba a sus anchas perdido en el mundo de los sueños metido en el suéter de Akane.

\- menudo hijo de…- dijo entre dientes

\- ¿Qué?- respondió Akane pensando que la llamaban

\- nada, nada…-

\- oh Ranma estas empapado, deberías secarte- lo alentó la mayor

\- si ya… solo espero a que este lista el agua caliente en la cocina- contestó sin los mejores modales, Akane le dio una mirada que reflejaba un "no seas grosero" pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada

\- Deberías tener más cuidado, sobre todo con el invierno, te dará una pulmonía sino te cuidas-

\- ¿y crees que no lo intento Akane?- respondió sarcástico

\- pues al parecer no lo suficiente, solo basta ver que pasas más tiempo siendo chica- la joven dejo de hablar y regresó su atención a la televisión, Ranma, por otro lado ante la mención de su maldición volteó ver al otro maldito de Jusenkyo acurrucado entre las ropas de ella, ¡esa si que era vida! ¡a él si que le convenía mojarse con agua fría y no regresar a ser él mismo por un tiempo! Ojalá pudiera estrangularlo y hervirlo en agua, ¡maldito cerdo!

Y mientras Akane se perdía en la tele, P-chan dormía y Ranma odiaba la vida, entonces el pitido de la tetera inundó el lugar, el joven Saotome se dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina, y aunque solo mojó su cabeza, su cuerpo entero sintió un agradable estremecimiento ante el calor del agua, pero ni aun así el muchacho cambió su actitud.

\- ¿así que mal día?-

\- déjame en paz Nabiki-

\- supongo que eso es un si, pues sé de algo que te alegrará, los negocios- dijo moviendo sus dedos como su por ellos pasaran billetes

\- ¿y eso porqué me pondría de buen humor? Según mi entendimiento, cuando tú dices negocios, hablas de un beneficio para ti, y que yo sepa terminé mi deuda contigo hace dos semanas-

\- pues tendrás que volverte a endeudar, claro está, a menos que pagues de contado-

\- no voy a pagarte nada- dijo saliendo de la cocina

\- entonces venderé el video a alguien que le interese…- despreocupada se recargó contra la mesa mientras veía como Saotome regresaba sobre sus pasos

\- ¿qué video?- preguntó yendo directo al grano

\- uno muy lindo, sobre un gatito y su dueña-

\- odio a los gatos-

\- oh, no te preocupes este es muy especial, es parte de la familia- la ambiciosa mujer paso a su lado y rascó su flequillo como si acariciara un animal, Ranma entendió perfectamente el mensaje.

Algunos minutos después el joven Saotome se encontraba sentado en la cama de Nabiki, el precio sería de 3000Y, pero como era a plazos, en total vendría pagando cerca de los 5000Y, sin embargo, ella no vería ni un solo centavo hasta que él no viera con sus propios ojos el mentado videíto, era la forma de asegurarse que no le estuviera dando "gato por liebre". Nabiki puso por fin el reproductor y la pantalla pasó de ser negra a mostrar la imagen de alguien que caminaba por un pasillo, más específicamente, el pequeño tramo de pasillo entre la habitación de Nabiki y Akane.

/-No Ranma- Akane volvió a reír- ven aquí- palmeaba a el espacio vacío en su cama mientras Ranma-gato brincaba de la cama al escritorio y del escritorio a la cama.

\- Ranma, ¿no te parece que ya hiciste suficiente desastre en mi habitación? Ahora ven a dormir- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero el gato "obediente" en lugar de recostarse junto a ella le saltó en las piernas

\- ¡oye! ¿acaso te crees ligero?- aun así, ella en ningún momento hizo ademan de moverlo, mucho menos cuando Ranma comenzó a ronronear, al contrario, Akane sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y la espalda, como si estuviera acariciando el lomo de un gato.

Ranma cada vez más feliz, se retorció y desparramó en la cama, sin bajarse de las piernas de la chica, entonces, ella también le acarició la panza; después de un rato el "gatito" volvió a levantarse, solo para rodear a su dueña de forma lenta.

A Akane también se le notaba el cansancio en la cara, había sido un día largo, pero aun así tenía la paciencia más que activada porque por mucho que el gato seguía resistiéndose, ella no dejaba de palmear el lugar a su lado y de hablarle.

\- anda gatito, no seas malo, ven aquí- el gato maulló malcriado, la joven se dejó caer recostada en la cama bostezando

\- Ranma, anda, ven a dormir- ella soltó un suspiro cansado- eres igual de testarudo que siempre ¿verdad?- Ranma se acercó al lado de la joven y empezó a mover su cabeza contra la mano que palmeaba indicándole que lo acariciara.

\- Ranma…- ella le siguió la corriente y le tocó los cabellos con mimo – ya bonito, duérmete por favor-

El gato se tiró por fin a su lado, con la espalda pegada al torso de Akane, restregándose buscando el calor de la joven, ella solo reía

\- ¿quieres parar?- ella empezó tararear mientras acariciaba su cabeza y el gato adoptó una forma acurrucada, parecía que por fin se calmaría. /

La pantalla volvió a ser negra.

Ranma estaba en shock, se sentía patético y lo que le seguía, en su vida, ni siquiera cuando era niño, se había comportado de una manera similar, malcriado, mimado, ¡tierno!, oh por Dios, con razón Akane le decía que era lindo… ¡mierda!

\- ¿entonces pago en efectivo a tres meses sin intereses?-

\- ya dame el maldito video- Nabiki quitó y le extendió la cinta – más vale que no le vendas esto a nadie Nabiki.

\- ni que fuera para tanto, como si no supieras que en manos de Akane eres un gato mimado.

\- Na-bi-ki- dijo rechinando los dientes

\- que carácter…- le dijo al verlo salir de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se sentó en su futón mirando la cinta entre sus manos, pero que vergüenza había sentido viéndose a si mismo. Tomó la cinta con las dos manos e inició a hacer presión sobre ella para romperla, cuando de pronto escuchó.

\- que lindo eres P-chan- a Ranma se le contrincaron los músculos del cuerpo, ese maldito cerdo. Se levantó en automático, aun llevaba la cinta en su mano izquierda, y asomando discretamente la cabeza al pasillo pudo ver como Akane le dedicaba mimos y el puerquito los recibía feliz.

La joven siguió de largo a su cuarto y al ingresar, su puerta quedó un tanto abierta, por donde Ranma deliberadamente se puso a espiarla, ella jugaba sobre la cama con el animal. El estómago del joven se revolvió solo de ver aquella escena.

\- ¡que lindo eres!, ¡que lindo eres!- le repitió una y otra vez y de pronto una idea había pasado por la cabeza de Ranma, pero antes de quitarle los ojos de encima a Ryoga entró como si nada pasara y dijo

\- te llama Kasumi-

\- si, ahora vuelvo P-chan- le dijo dejándolo sobre la cama.

Nada más verse solo, Ranma lo tomó por el pañuelo y lo arrojo por la ventana, todo tan rápido que ni ruido había hecho el cerdito.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma estaba sentado nuevamente observando la cinta, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido semejante idea? Mejor no… eso hasta que oyó como Akane buscaba

\- P-chan, ¿Dónde estás?, Ranma no has visto a P-chan, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

\- no- contesto seco, dándole la espalda

\- Ranma, ¿estás seguro?, Kasumi ni siquiera me estaba buscando y...-

\- no lo he visto, ahora por favor déjame solo Akane

\- ¡que grosero eres! Ni siquiera estabas haciendo nada, deberías ayudarme a buscar a mi mascota- dijo enojada

\- ¿y porqué rayos haría eso?, por mí que se pierda y no regrese nunca-

\- ¡Ranma!- se quejó- no seas así, ayúdame a buscarlo, podría ir a parar a cualquier parte ¡pobrecito!- pidió de mejor gana y un rastro de preocupación en sus ojos que era más que evidente.

\- naaa… ojalá y haya caído bien lejos, del otro lado del país-

\- ¡Ranmaaaa! ¡¿le hiciste algo?!-

\- por… por supuesto que no…

\- acabas de decirlo, ¿caído? ¿porqué caído? ¡¿lo sacaste de la casa?!-

\- no…- pero Akane sabía cuando mentía

\- ¡pues tráelo ahora mismo!- y lo mando a volar.

.-.-.-.-.

Ranma no cayó muy lejos de la casa Tendo, y ahora tenía peor humor, seguramente Akane estaría más que enojada, pero no le importaba, ese cerdo…

\- maldito puerco…- rechino los dientes mientras caminaba, pasaba por un callejón cuando de pronto un maullido se hizo oír, los vellos de todo su cuerpo se crisparon e inmediatamente brincó sobre un poste, del callejón salió un gato con paso elegante y sin mirarlo siguió su camino, fue cuando Ranma volvió a respirar normal.

Pero, en aquel momento aquella idea le volvió a parecer apetecible, sobre todo después de recordar "no seas así, ayúdame a buscarlo, podría ir a parar a cualquier parte ¡pobrecito!".

\- hijo de puerca…- se metió en el callejón, por un momento dispuesto a poner sus manos en el piso, pero… de un momento a otro se volvió a acobardar y regreso corriendo a casa.

.-.-.-.-.

El joven Saotome entro presuroso a casa, tenía hambre ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, además con el paso de las horas el frio comenzaba a acentuarse. Estaba a punto de anunciar su llegada, cuando oyó voces en el comedor.

\- ¡gracias tío Genma! Pensé que no volvería a ver a P-chan en mucho tiempo-

¡¿qué?! ¡lo estaban jodiendo?! ¡¿su propio padre había regresado al puerco a la casa Tendo?! ¡maldita fuera su suerte!, en ese momento su repertorio general de groserías fue a parar a Genma; asomó la cabeza y vio como Akane besaba al cerdo en el hocico, y algo dentro de si explotó, se encendió, una llamarada que no se apagaría hasta que encontrara la venganza; sin pensarlo demasiado retrocedió dos pasos, tomó impulso y saltó dentro de la sala, cayendo sobre sus manos, para dar otro salto y caer prácticamente sobre Akane y P-chan.

Ranma no sabía maullar y la sola idea le provocaba que le temblara el cuerpo entero, así que en su lugar encorvó la espalda, como si se le estuvieran erizando los pelos del lomo y sin compasión, arañó al cerdo y lo mando a estrellarse lejos de él y de Akane.

\- ¡uyyy es un gato!- se escuchó decir a Genma y correr, el resto de la familia ante este gritó ni por error se acercó al comedor; como Ranma también estaba enojado con él se le echó encima tan pronto lo vio alejarse, arañándole la espalda en el proceso, fue cuando Akane reaccionó, analizando la situación, por fin lo llamó

\- ¡Ranma!- el joven quería seguir desquitándose pero sabía que debía obedecer a Akane o echaría todo a perder, así que se quedó estático hasta que ella volvió a hablar – ven aquí gatito- dijo con dulzura y el muchacho no necesito pensarlo demasiado, en unos cuantos segundo ya estaba donde su prometida, sentándosele en las piernas, su sonrojo se hizo evidente pero escondió la cara para que nadie pudiera descubrirlo, este aumentó cuando Akane empezó a acariciarle la cabeza. –y ahora Ranma ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó a sabiendas que no obtendría respuesta y viéndolo fijamente.

\- "pasa que no nos dejan en paz"- pensó él

\- ven Ranma vayamos arriba- dijo moviéndolo un poco para levantarse, apenas habían avanzado unos pasos cuando los chillidos de P-chan inundaron el lugar, el cerdo no era nada tonto, no se había vuelto a cercar pero no se había levantado tampoco del suelo, como si estuviese muy herido, y miraba a Akane de la forma más lastimera posible.

Ranma pensó en todas esas veces que Ryoga le había ganado la batalla por usar esa táctica en su contra, en todas las veces que Akane lo había golpeado por su culpa, en todas la veces que no le había creído lo más obvio del mundo y las veces que se había tenido que tragar su orgullo al verlo en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada, entonces el sonido mágico apareció, en señal que sin duda lo atacaría.

\- miauuu- resonó alto y claro, antes de que saltara hacía el animalillo, Akane lo tomó por la camisa

\- no Ranma, P-chan es amigo- luego le acarició la cabeza, el momento fue aprovechado por el cerdo, quien se levantó y caminó hacía ellos medio "cojo", sabiendo que la muchacha no dejaría que Ranma le hiciese nada, pero el de trenza también era obstinado y como diría Nabiki

\- "soy un gato mimado ¿eh?"- pensó con sarcasmo y liberándose de Akane saltó a atacarlo de nuevo, aunque esta vez el cerdo nada perezoso esquivó el arañazo.

Akane corrió y tomó con ambos brazos a Ranma del cuello, como si estuviera abrazando a un gran perro

\- tío Genma puede hacerme el favor de llevarse a P-chan- le dijo a su tío que estaba escondido detrás de la mampara – es obvio que Ranma no quiere otra mascota cerca-

\- "¡trágate esta Ryoga!" miauuu- y en celebración maulló de nuevo.

\- vamos Ranma hay que ir arriba- y así se lo llevó del lugar. Ryoga comenzó a llorar.

.-.-.-.

El tiempo había pasado y Akane se había sentado en la cama y puesto a leer un libro, mientras Ranma seguía con su "estupenda actuación". Maulló una, dos, tres, y muchas veces más, Akane seguía en su libro, hasta que él brincó directamente sobre su lectura y volvió a emitir el sonido, Akane lo observó y terminó riendo

\- eres un mimando- con ternura acarició su mejilla- ¿tienes hambre Ranma?- el gato respondió con un ronroneo, ¿Cuándo había aprendido a ronronear?, ni él lo sabía- iré por comida, no hagas destrozos ¿quieres?- le advirtió, antes de salir de la habitación

Ranma aprovechó la oportunidad para estirarse debidamente, ya le dolía la espalda por caminar y moverse en general como si tuviera cuatro patas, las palmas de las manos le escorian e incluso las uñas las tenía irritadas y en algunos puntos algo cuarteadas, ¿debería ya terminar con aquello?; Akane regresó y llevaba dos platos consigo, uno lo dispuso para Ranma y el otro para ella.

\- termina de cenar rápido, después tomaremos la siesta, ¿de acuerdo?- Ranma decidió que bien podía seguir el jugo un rato más y comenzó a comer a gran velocidad para evitar pensar demasiado y sonrojarse, la risita de Akane se dejó oír antes de acariciarle nuevamente la cara

\- mimado- fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse a comer.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma se despertó, la luz del sol le indicaba que serían aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, había sido la mejor noche de su vida, Akane estaba acurrucada en sus brazos y parecía muy cómoda de esa manera. No quería hacerlo pero a sabiendas que el sueño disipa al gato, Ranma salió de la cama lentamente y se fue a su habitación, si quería en un futuro seguir haciendo su triunfal plan, había que hacer las cosas bien.

Llegó a su futón y se tiró a descansar un rato más.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el joven de trenza despertó de nuevo ya eran pasadas las once, se estiró con pereza y bajó a almorzar, conforme se iba acercando oyó las risas provenientes del comedor y apuró su paso, su madre había regresado.

\- ¡oh cariño!- dijo la mujer con solo verlo – ya me dijeron que volviste a transformarte en gato, cuanto lo siento, ojalá hubiera estado aquí-

\- ¿y para que mujer? Igual no podías hacer nada- le recordó su marido, Nodoka hizo un puchero antes de continuar hablando – pero bueno… mira te traje este recuerdo del pueblo- le entregó un regalo envuelto.

La familia Tendo y Saotome siguieron conviviendo un rato más.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El frio se hacía notar cada vez más, pero eso parecía no importarle a Ranma, quien sobre el techo pensaba en los acontecimientos, más en específico en su "perfecto plan", hasta que sintió unos pasos acercándose, luego alguien sentándose junto a él, no tenía ni que mirarla para saber quién era.

\- ayer cuando subimos a mi habitación para que te calmaras, P-chan huyó, me dijo tío Genma que solo había salido corriendo.

\- ah…- soltó sin mucho interés

\- me pregunto si estará bien- ese pequeño comentario alteró a Ranma más de lo que debiera y contestó

\- si tanto te preocupa por qué no vas a buscarlo- irguió su cuerpo y se cruzó de brazos

\- ¿me ayudarías?- preguntó casi con burla

\- ¡no!, ¡por mi que se vaya al carajo!- volteó a verla encendido, ella parecía calmada y le sostuvo la mirada hasta que fue incómodo para él y apartó la vista

\- lo siento- habló de pronto y en un suspiro – en realidad no tenía idea de cuánto te molestaba P-chan- tomó aire y continuó- de ahora en adelante procuraré no exagerar mi cuidado con él- Ranma regresó la mirada a ella en completa confusión – pero prométeme algo – él asistió un poco trastocado- no volverás a hacerte pasar por gato- diciendo esto se levantó, brincó del techo y entró a la casa.

Ranma… bueno él se había convertido en una piedra.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando Ranma se animó a regresar a la casa, no quería toparse con Akane; entró con sigiló y casi muere del susto cuando escuchó ruidos en la cocina, para su suerte era su padre quien había bajado a tomar un bocadillo nocturno.

\- hijo, que bueno que te veo- empezó a hablar sin más- para la próxima, procura no rasguñarme tan fuerte, o no volveré a seguirte la corriente- le dio la espalda y comenzó a subir la escalera- por cierto, arrojé a Ryoga lo más lejos que pude, espero esta vez no regrese tan pronto, ese muchacho sabe lo que quiere, la última vez regresó colgándose a mi gi sin que me diera cuenta-

Ranma de nuevo era una roca.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella "circunstancia" y Akane y Ranma no se habían hablado para nada, el joven no tenía el valor de acercarse y la evitaba en todo momento.

Salió de su habitación, iría al dojo a entrenar, cuando escuchó un golpe y un quejido que venían del cuarto de Akane, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de golpe

\- ¿estas bien?- preguntó nada más entrar

\- si- contestó ella sentada desde el suelo- solo me resbalé.

Ranma dudó pero terminó por acercarse y ayudarla a incorporarse

\- ¿no te hiciste daño?- había carraspeado antes de hablar pero por lo menos lo había logrado.

\- no, gracias- ambos se sumieron en un silencio

\- mmm… debo irme- se dio media vuelta

\- ¡espera!- lo detuvo por la camisa

\- ¿qué… qué pasa?- sin mirarla esperó respuesta

\- Ranma… no puedes seguir evitándome toda la vida

\- no te estoy evitando-

\- bien como quieras… cobarde- susurró

\- yo… yo no soy un cobarde… ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿una disculpa?, ¡bien!, ¡lo siento Akane que tonto fui!- dijo con una voz estúpida - ¿algo más?- ella se le quedó mirando con fastidio, Ranma se dio la vuelta dispuesto a huir

\- no estoy enfadada contigo- dijo antes de que él azotara la puerta

\- ¿no?- asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación, cuando vio que ella negaba con la cabeza, entró y cerro tras de si

\- pero si querías atención solo debías pedirlo-

\- yo… yo no… ¡no quería atención!- le gritó rojo a más no poder - ¡so… solo quería molestar a R, P-chan… ! ¡eso es todo!- Akane suspiro

\- solo es un animal Ranma- dijo como si no lo hubiera escuchado

\- ¡ya sé que solo es un animal!- se dio la vuelta, ahora si se iría, abrió la puerta y…

\- y tú mi prometido- Ranma volvió a cerrarla – pero eres un celoso compulsivo.

\- ¡no estoy celoso!- volvió a darse la vuelta poniendo su mano sobre la perilla

\- ¡¿quieres parar de hacer berrinches?! Pareces un niño mimado, ¡basta con eso!-

\- ¡yo no…- sus palabras quedaron en el aire Akane lo había tomado de la mano y lo había jalado bruscamente

\- voy a estar leyendo, solo no me interrumpas ¿si?-

\- ¿de… de que ha… hablas?- preguntó sin entender cuando ella prácticamente lo empujó a la cama, tomó un libro de su escritorio, se acomodó a su lado y se acurruco con su espalda recargada en la figura masculina

\- ¿Akane…- iba a preguntar algo, pero volvió a ser callado con un

\- shhh…-

Al joven le tomó varios segundos, pero entendió, se quedó callado, y después de tomar un poco más de valor rodeo la cintura de la joven con ambos brazos y metió su cara en el cuello femenino, mientras Akane se lo permitiera, aprovecharía la oportunidad, no era un gato y por el momento esperaba no volver a serlo un buen tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

4 de Diciembre, ya bueno… ya estamos a cinco, voy un poco atrasada con las horas, ¡pero es el fic del 4!.

El nombre de la historia es "Neko 2.0" porque pienso que pudiese ser una continuación de "Neko" igual si no leyeron esa historia bien puede ser una independiente sin ningún problema, pero en caso de que si… pues ahí lo tienen; por cierto, puse a Nodoka de viaje para no tener que hablar sobre si se llevaría bien o no con Ranma, detalles de la historia pasada xD.

Gracias todos por estar conmigo en este viaje, en especial a:

\- paulayjoaqui

\- Benani0125

\- Btaisho

\- Ranma84

\- felicius

\- kioh

\- Heather Ran

\- hinatacris

\- Llek BM

\- Guest

\- Shojoranko

\- livamesauribe

\- Akai27

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- Abi Saotome

\- Guest (2) ¿?

\- Yamila Rojas

\- saotomedgo

\- Sailordancer7

Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos mañana (eso creo ^u^!)

De este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.

.

.-.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

Epilogo

.-.-.-.

\- ¿co...cómo supiste?- Akane lo miró sin entender - ya sabes... que no tenía el nekoken.

\- ah... eso, debes estar loco si pensaste que me engañarías, a mi, si yo soy la que cuido de ti, bobo- Ranma no parecía conforme con la respuesta

\- pero ¿cómo...-

\- ¿enserio quieres que te lo diga?- él asistió - cuando eres gato, tus manos no están estiradas, las pones en curva; los sonidos que hacías no se parecían a los que haces siendo gato; eres mucho más ágil, literalmente como un gato; tu forma de pedir los mimos no se ve mal actuada; tus pupilas se alargan, además... los gatos, no comen con las manos... tonto- el chico no supo que decir... podía empezar a decirle adiós al Oscar. - y sobre todo...- Ranma volvió a ponerle atención- tú padre actua igual de pesimo que tú, su "uyyy es un gato" no fue para nada convincente- ella siguió con su lectura

\- maldito viejo...- masculló


End file.
